


Fuck away the pain

by Iwonderificanchangethislater



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I love making lance suffer oops, I wrote this on Wattpad first, M/M, but we don’t support that, first time posting on archive, theres slut shaming in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwonderificanchangethislater/pseuds/Iwonderificanchangethislater
Summary: Sex didn't mean anything to Lance. Maybe at one point it did. It could have started out as comfort,but right now while riding some random guy who seemed suitable enough in some 2 star motel on the side of the freeway.Sex didn't mean a fucking thing.





	Fuck away the pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my work on archive so :/ but I hope you like my work and leave a comment<3 this was kinda inspired by the song fuck away the pain feel free to listen to it while you read!

Sex didn't mean anything to Lance. Maybe at one point it did. It could have started out as comfort,but right now while riding some random guy who seemed suitable enough in some 2 star motel on the side of the freeway.Sex didn't mean a fucking thing.   
Aaron? Andrew? Whatever his name was must have been the 6th one this week maybe 7th. He didn't bother to count anymore. As Lance waddled down the narrow corridor a half drunken beer bottle in his hand he heard voices. Male ones at that. Now it wasn't like Lance really cared which gender he got pleasure from he wasn't really in the mood to top right now. One last fuck for the night wouldn't hurt.   
He followed the muffled voices around the corner. Upon his arrival he saw to seemingly young guys probably in their twenties. The first one a tall buff guy who looked like he could pick up a car with soft looking black hair and a white stripe. He was wearing a muscle tee and what looked like leggings .The other one quite a bit shorter than the first and even Lance had one a black tee and skinny jeans with a red jacket tied around his waist. His hair was up in a small man bun with small hairs falling down onto his face. They were both a lot more handsome than whoever he was boning 10 minutes ago down the hall. So handsome that Lance didn't notice the way they stopped talking while he checked them out. At least not until the bigger of the two coughed to get his attention. Lance blinked up at the man leaning on his side and smirking. "You need something sweetheart?" Lance asked the taller of the two. "Shouldn't he be asking you that". Lance looked back down to see the smaller of the two now had an annoyed expression on his face. " Oh well I just needed some dick but I didn't think it was that polite to be so blunt" Lance said shrugging and leaning his head a bit to stare at Keith more seductively. To Lances surprise Keith smirked right back at him"And what makes you think either of us would ever want to have sex with some prostitute like you huh?" Indigo eyes filled with smugness met deep blue. Rage slowly filled Lances stomach. "Excuse me!? One bitch I'm not no fucking prostitute get that straight and two either of you would be lucky to get me into bed" Lance now was yelling right into Keith's face with his index finger placed on Keith's chest. "Oh please you probably have more diseases than I have fingers" Keith said chuckling and rolling his eyes at Lances comeback. "Fuck.You" Lance said pushing Keith and turning to keep walking down the hotel hallways. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes, but he wouldn't let them see him. No one would ever seem him like that again.   
Lance decided to crash in the bathroom for an hour or so waiting for the asshole in the hallway and the one in his motel room to leave. What was that guys problem anyway? I don't look like a prostitute right? Lance looked in the mirror his hair was a bit disheveled and the makeup he had put on hours ago was slowly coming off. He looked down to his loose coming off the shoulder tank top and the black mid thigh high waisted shorts he had on. There were slight tear marks in his foundation and his eyeliner was now invisible. He grabbed a few paper towels and removed all his makeup, he also fixed his hair a bit and left the bathroom to go to his hopefully empty motel room. He was almost back to his room when he heard at least three unfortunately memorable voices. He peeked his head around the corner. 'Shit that's definitely the two guys I saw earlier and is that the guy I hooked up with? Why is he still fucking here'. Lance tried to turn and walk back to the bathroom before one of them saw him but it was too late. "Lance! Hey where'd you go" the somewhat cute Aaron? Alec? Fuck what even was this dudes name. "I-I uh sorry yeah I went to the bathroom" Lance said trying to keep his head down. "But if you excuse me I'd like to go into my room but your are standing right in front of it." Lance tried maneuvering around this guy before he stepped back in front of Lance. He could feel the stares coming from the two guys behind him. "Wait hold on are you kicking me out? I didn't even get your number though." Seems like this guy isn't that good at taking hints is he. " Haha wait are you like actually a prostitute" there's that smug annoying voice he was waiting for. He turned to look at Keith. Now Lance was more frustrated than before. "I told you. I'm. Not.A.Fucking.Prostitute" he turned back to hook up guy "and you honestly I don't even remember your fucking name so if you could kindly get the fuck out of my way that'd be great." He once again tried to step towards his door and was cut off but by a hand. A hand that was suddenly around his waist and pulling him to the front of hook up boy who looked really pissed. Their faces were probably a foot away from each-other but he somehow got closer just to whisper in lances ear. "My name is Alex you fucking slut" he proceeded to push Lance to the ground and walk back down the way Lance had came from.   
Lance on the inside was terrified. The way he looked at him. The pure anger in his eyes reminded him a someone he wasn't to fond of remembering. If he had been alone he might have just sat there in shock. He might've even cried, but with the concerned and knowing looks being cast at him from the two men he met earlier the tears would have to wait. Instead he laughed, I mean he really laughed full on rolling laughter as he stood up from the dirty motel ground. He ran a hand threw his hair and stood up straight and waved cutely at Alex's vanishing figure. He then turned to Keith and Shiro's now confused glances and smiled before pulling out his keycard and opening his room door. He blew them both a kiss and walked inside shutting the door agonizingly slow. When he was sure they could no longer see him Lance slid down the back of the door and just sat there. Starring at the dry wall of this shitty motel. Wondering when the memories of his past would stop taunting him.   
"Lance look at me" Lance reluctantly looked up into his eyes. Those eyes, the eyes that'll be in-carved into his memory forever. The pure hatred that would shine in them. "Yes Lotor?". Smack. Lance recoiled from the pain wrapping himself into a ball. But Lotor lifted his chin in a jaw breaking grip. He whispered into lances ear  
"You belong to me Lance no one else will ever love you the way I do." "You're Mine" " Your nothing more than a toy to play with" "No one else will ever want you" "Stay with me I make you happy" "You enjoy this don't you slut"  
"Look at you , you look like a fucking prostitute"   
"Stop struggling baby it'll only make it wor-  
Lance woke up on the ground breathing heavily and sweat dripping down his face. We're those tears? Do people cry in there sleep? He probably look like shit. What time was it? Lance looked up to the big clock sitting on the wall above the rickety old bed. It read '2:48am'. No one should be in the bathroom then. He stood up and grabbed his keycard shoving it in his back pocket. He slowly made his way to the bathroom down the hall. The hallway was quieter this time almost serene. Lance eventually made it to the bathroom. He washed his face with the probably dirty ass sink water and went to turn the shower on. He slowly stopped himself if his clothes and walked into the dirty shower. Scrubbing off all the guys he slept with tonight. Scrubbing away the memories of Lotor.   
That is until he heard the bathroom door open. He quickly shut the water off and got dressed inside the tiny cubical. Lance pulled back the curtain and saw none other than Keith. They made brief eye contact threw the small mirror on the wall. He must of seen the way Lance's eyes were just a bit too red and puffy or how Lance starred at him about 5 seconds to long because he was so out of it because as he tried to walk by Keith stopped him. He looked up Dark blue meeting indigo but this time it didn't seem all that hurtful. "Hey listen I'm sorry for the shit I said earlier I was just frustrated and taking my anger out on you." Lance blinked at him once, then twice before actually responding. "W-what? Oh dude it's fine I'm okay nothing to worry about." Lance tried to walk past again but was blocked this time by Keith's entire body. "No it's not it wasn't ok for me to say and I'm really sorry like truly ok? Your just really pretty and cute and when I saw you I just didn't know what to say so I acted like a fucking 4th grader and picked on you instead of being a socially functioning adult and" Lance has put a finger to Keith's mouth. "Your rambling" Lance smirked at him. "Also thank you for the apology and the compliment, I'm lance" Lance held his hand out. "And I'm Keith nice to meet you."   
Lance had eventually invited Keith back to his room and instead of hooking up they actually talked. Lance kinda liked Keith excluding his short temper. When Keith had to leave they exchanged numbers and started talking some more. They met up often and they soon started going on dates. After a few dates Lance had agreed to be Keith's official boyfriend. They had rough nights and lots of ups and downs, but they work it out.   
Maybe it wasn't sex that Lance didn't care about. Maybe he just didn't have anyone to care about.


End file.
